reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fame
The Fame system is a measurement of the public renown of John Marston, and how well he is generally known. Fame is measured as high or low. The player can actively raise their Fame rating by completing tasks, missions, and activities. Fame will affect how NPCs interact with the player. The effect of Fame is relative to the Marston's Honor rating. If the player has the golden guns pre-order bonus, using the guns will make your fame rise at a higher rate. Perks These are the lists of perks and their names if the player reaches a specific fame. Gaining Fame Tip An easy way to attain fame is by having the elegant suit, getting caught cheating at poker then disarming your opponent in a duel. Generally, anything that gives you the option to kill an enemy or spare their life will give you double the amount of fame if you spare them. Activities such as bounty hunting are a prime example. Disarming the person awards +100 Fame, while killing them only nets +50. So go for the disarm for more fame. Super Safe way to Gain Fame Fast A fast way to gain fame is to rob people, hookers and civilians without guns. Stand in front of them and lock onto them with your gun and then press Triangle(PS3) or Y (360) to rob, and you'll get 50+ Fame. You can keep doing this, though your bounty may increase. Head to Armadillo, go to the Saloon, head upstars, and stand in front of a hooker, and draw your gun on them and Rob them, then run outside through the double doors and turn right towards the steps, hold up at the top of the steps outside and then run back into the saloon through the double doors, there will be another hooker standing around, so do it again, rob them, run out, then back in and rob, you can keep doing this to increase your fame and earn money, your bounty won't increase. As no one can see it. Maybe because only hookers are upstairs at night.(only do this at night) *People who wear guns will not give you money. *People without guns will give you money. *You will also gain money, around $3-22. each *When you are robbing in the saloon, make sure you stand away from the door because there is a line of sight from the train station through into the saloon up stairs. *There is also a super fast way to increase your bounty, just stay in the saloon and shoot the law men. *Only do this at night as during the day more people are roaming in the saloon upstairs. *Going through the bedroom door, then outside and waiting and then going back into the saloon, will protect you better. *Best to hitch a horse to save the game after 10 robberies on a hookers, you can rob 1-4 hookers every 60 seconds. Way to gain more fame quicker. #Head to the Saloon in Armadillo. #Rob a Hooker on the ground floor in the bar, don't bother if others pull their gun at you. #Now head upstairs, through your bedroom and out onto the balcony, and then run right along the balcony to the double doors with the saloon logo above. #Now head upstairs, through your bedroom and out onto the balcony, and then run right along the balcony to the double doors with the saloon logo above. #Another hooker should be standing there, so rob her, then go through the double doors, down stairs, and rob a girl on the ground floor, then run back upstairs and then go through the bedroom and around the balcony to the double doors and rob the hooker near the salon double doors, then head through the double doors and back down stairs and rob another hooker. #Keep doing this, over and over. #You can roughly get around 24 robberys within 6-7minutes. (24x50=1200 fame) #If you get busted and the law men come, just head outside, get on your horse and run into the hills, when your wanted level expires, head back into the saloon and repeat the process. *You can get between 16-52 robberys (800-2600 fame) within 10 minutes in the Saloon at Armadillo, by robbing a person at the bar, then on the landing upstairs and going through the bedroom then out on the balcony. So thats 150 fame within that distance, then run back into the bar, if your lucky you can get 4 robberys on a single run. *If your fast enough you can rob 2 hookers at the same time, position yourself middle of them both, and then rob the one looking at you and then turn to rob the other one, and you will get 100+ fame, you can even get 3 robs in the same moment if your fast enough for 150 fame. Achievement Fame is associated with a gameplay achievement: Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption